


SACRIFICE

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Henry makes a sacrifice willingly for Emma.<br/>-<br/>Author’s notes: NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.<br/>-<br/>Musewrite prompt set 12 word prompt: Sacrifice</p>
            </blockquote>





	SACRIFICE

** Title: SACRIFICE  **

** Author: [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

** Rating: PG **

** Warnings: Assumed Character Death **

** Characters/Pairings:  ** Henry, mentions of Emma, Snow White, Prince James Charming. 

** Spoilers:  ** An Apple Red As Blood S1Ep21

 ** Disclaimer: ** ONCE UPON A TIME and its characters are not mine. 

** Summary:  ** Henry makes a sacrifice willingly for Emma.  

** Author’s notes:  ** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. 

Musewrite prompt set 12 word prompt: Sacrifice

** Word count: ** 114

** SACRIFICE  **

He knew what he was doing. Everyone says he’s a smart boy.

Emma may not believe in the curse but he did. He knew that what he was about to do could make her believe.

An apple turnover from the Evil Queen? There was no doubt that was a trick. It was meant to kill Emma or worse.  That’s the way magic works 

He had to do it. He had to be the one to take the bite willingly. 

Just as Snow White once made that sacrifice for Prince Charming by taking the first bite, Henry must take the last bite for Emma.

He knew what he was doing. He was making a sacrifice.    


End file.
